Tentacle world
by reaver216
Summary: After escaping a bad storm Kurt finds himself trapped in a world full of tentacle monsters among others this will have rape and yaoi needs a beta I changed my mind about it being a one-shot this is smut
1. Chapter 1 Kurt's new home

I hope you like this I got some of the inspiration from a story called Like Like Likes little Link but that is near the start of Kurt's adventure

I have made some changes with help from kyuubijyuubi12 and hope you will like them. Thanks kyuubijyuubi12 for your help with this story your awesome

* * *

Tentacle world

Kurt was like any other fourteen year old boy, sans maybe his height, or lack thereof. He stood at 4" even, instead of the 4"4-4"7 average. Another thing he noted was that his muscles didn't grow in size like those of the other boys did, they stayed supple and lithe. Another thing he noted with slight annoyance (because most boys don't want to look like a girl lol) was that with the short height, came a slightly curved body, similar to that of an hourglass. The short height, lithe muscles and feminine curves made him look very much like a girl it didn't help that his eyes were a light green with specks of a darker green and more oval in shape giving him a more exotic appearance than most girls in the town near his house where he goes to school. He did what he could to make his parents proud, he did all his chores without being asked he even helped out his mother when she needed it he did his best in school keeping out of trouble but right now Kurt was walking up the street to the grocery store. He looked up and saw a grey sky, clouds rolling in dark waves over the town he lived on the far outskirts of and it looked as if the sky would open up and release a torrent of rain any second now.

Just as Kurt was about to look away, a bolt of lightning speared through the clouds and lit up the dark sky, a deafening sound of thunder not to far behind, making him almost jump in surprise, and then he felt droplets of water begin to fall on his face. He started to sprint down the street, looking for a place to shield him from the rain. He came across a store that had no marking to show the name or if it was open or not, but Kurt decided to give it a try, he opened the door and rushed in, the door slamming shut behind him, and surprising a girl that looked to be in her teens. She had been chanting something in a foreign language that he did not understand, and she seemed to mispronounce something and then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

(in a new world)

Waking up Kurt was feeling dizzy and confused as he found himself outdoors in a forest. Thinking he could find his way back home Kurt set off to find a river.

Hiking for hours Kurt seen many trees but none that he recognized as he went on he was thankful that he was looking for a stream because he was getting hot under the blue sun's heat. When he finally found a river Kurt was extremely tiered bending down to get a drink, he didn't know he was being hunted by a creature of the world he found himself on. This creature looking much like a tangled mess of green-blue vines with deep purple vains had been following him since half way through his hike, it was just waiting for a chance to grab Kurt and when he was drinking was it. Quickly it sent a tentacle out and wrapped around one of his ankles. Standing up after drinking his fill he noticed a vine wrapped around his ankle, bending over to remove it his hand was suddenly grabbed by another then his other ankle and hand was grabbed by two more. One for each and all of them was the size of his forearm then more much smaller ones came out. Wiggling themselves under each piece of clothing and tore his clothes off he started to struggle but the vines didn't seem to like this as they squeezed hard. Kurt cringed in pain and stopped moving.

The tentacle monster then whipped him with a smaller tentacle about the size of a pinky and caused Kurt to cry out in pain and a fith tentacle hafe the size of the first tentacles shoved itself down his throat gagging him as more tentacles came out and started playing with his nipples while a tentacle hafe the size of the fith tentacle, shoved itself deep inside his ass. Kurt started feeling strange as new sensations ran through him. He had never had sex before but thanks to sex-ed he knew what it was. He was feeling a strange pressure building in his lower abdomen an it seemed that the tentacles knew what was happening as well, as they picked up speed and a much smaller tentacle came out of the woods positioning itself in front of his own dick. After a few minutes he orgasmed hard for the the first of many orgasms to come colting the tentacle in front of him with his seman it then plunged itself into his cock using his cum as lubricant causing Kurt to scream into the tentacle in his mouth the vibration oh his voice caused the tentacle enough pleasure it started cuming down his throat.

Kurt had no choice but to swallow or drown in cum. (its an aphrodisiac and a cocktail of pheromones) The tentacles just kept thrusting in and pulling out at a fast rate but never coming completely out and Kurt could feel it as the one in his dick was going further and further in, deeper than he thought it should be able to. Kurt couldn't get out even if he wanted to as the tentacles lifted him off the ground putting him in a position that made it easier to fuck. As the tentacles fucked him roughly, Kurt started to feel his body start reacting to the treatment the monster was giving him he was also starting to feel pleasure from being fucked in his own cock and started to feel the familiar pressure building once more but this time it had another cock to get past. Which made it build up pressure until it was able to squirt out. When this happened it caused Kurt's walls to spasm and milk the tentacle inside causing said tentacle in his dick to cum as well filling the small tunnel it had created and pushed further in and filling the space until Kurt felt something rip inside, creating an artificial womb. It then began to grow thicker until Kurt's dick was stretched tight around the tentacle inside his cock turning his dick into a cock sleeve, Kurt was afraid his dick was going to split.

While the tentacles in his ass and cock fucked him like a bitch in heat the tentacles at his nipples had changed to look like some kind of cups with needles in the center they were clear like glass. And attached themselves to his chest and began to suck on them causing his chest muscles to swell with the suction until the needles thrust into his nipples getting another muffled cry of pain and began to pump a white looking liquid (milk) into him by the time they were finished, Kurt had breasts but the tentacles didn't remove themselves from within his now swollen nipples. They stayed in to allow Kurt's body to heal around them. The tentacle in his own cock had started to grow and widen stretching out the tunnel it made fucking him the entire time. Kurt was so stretched out that he could swear he could see the tentacle inside. Kurt was even more tiered now this was his first time doing anything sexual and it didn't help that he was already tiered from his hike. He was beginning to fall asleep while being fucked, Kurt and the tentacle monster cam one more time before he was out but the tentacle didn't send seman but several eggs Kurt only witnessed a few but not all as he finally passed out from the pain and pleasure he was in.

* * *

(in a cave somewhere)

Once awake Kurt found himself inside a cave and felt that his stomach was swollen as if there was something in it, exploring with his hand he pressed lightly on it and felt the eggs inside he tried to get them out but no matter what he did they stayed stubbornly inside his stomach and would not move. Moments later the monster that had done this to him was inside the cave towering over him at 7 feet tall and several tentacles waving around, Kurt went to scream but a tentacle shoved itself in his open mouth. Kurt tried to remove it but his hands were grabbed, pulled and held away as the monster looked down on it's incubator and smiled having fun with his body any way it could think of. Kurt was scared he has never had sex before this beast had grabbed him at the river and had it's way with him. But thinking about that stirred up the strange feelings he had felt then.

Filling Kurt's stomach with nutrient filled cum the monster turned him over and shoved a couple of tentacles into his ass and proceeded to pound away at his prostate, when a tentacle hit it for the first time Kurt couldn't help but whimper in pleasure and pain from the harsh thrusting from the creature's two tentacles which didn't slow down. Kurt couldn't take it and passed out again cuming.

* * *

(a few days later)

Kurt awoke to his stomach feeling different from the first time, he could feel that the eggs had shifted and were ready to come out he got up in order to break the eggs when they fell but the tentacles grabbed him and wrapped painfully around his cock before the first one could fall and placed him in a natural basin in the back of the cave where it would hold him for the next three hours while he laid it's eggs all twenty seven of them. For the next few months this was Kurt's life and with each egg laying he would start to slowly look forward to the next batch of eggs to be deposited inside the womb he was given on his first day here.

Eventually the monster stopped coming and Kurt started to think he was free so he left the cave in search of new things woundering what kind of world he was on. He came to a field of extremely large flowers he wanted to know what they smelled like but as he drew closer he could hear a low buzzing noise coming from the top when he started away from the flower he stepped on a stick snapping it with ease the next thing Kurt knew he was up in the air being carried away by a humanoid bee. It was taking him back to the hive he smelled like a queen so it figured with this strange squishy queen the hive would grow faster but first something needed to be done about it being squishy so it wasn't harmed during the times it was being inseminated. Kurt didn't know what was going on he thought the wasp looking bee was going to eat him but that changed when instead he was held in some honey like substance. It was thick and very sticky he didn't try fighting the wasp as he didn't want to end up on the menu but he was afraid that is what was happening anyway as he was dunked into the honey like liquid that didn't slide off then it left. He quickly got out of the liquid trying to get what he could off. It was to late as he felt it hardening but not restricting his ability to move he saw a reflection of light from the other side of the room.

Kurt went over to inspect what he hoped was a mirror. When he got over to it he found it was some metal the bees had taken to polishing till it shined and reflected. Looking at his reflection Kurt was stunned as he now resembled a wasp, wings and all but with the breasts and the gaping pussy like cock he looked even more like a girl. Kurt figured they wanted him to lay their eggs. When he turned Kurt looked up seeing where the light was coming from and hoping the wings that had grown on his back was not just for looks concentrating on moving them he was pleasantly surprised when they fluttered he knew it would take time to get use to them and learn how to fly.

He was not staying here though the thought of laying more eggs made him horny. But Kurt didn't want to be forced into it so with that thought he began flapping his wings trying to get off the ground and out of the hive. Kurt had managed to get a few feet up when he heard more buzzing and footsteps with desperation he forced his wings to go faster he was about out when the other bees entered the room looking for the sweet smelling queen they smell but Kurt was gone by the time they were completely inside the room. Stopping outside the hole Kurt looked around to remember the area so he could return some day. Kurt flew off to explore like he wanted to before being taken away by that bee but he did get something out of it. Buzzing with excitement he decided to head east looking for something he could fashion into a crude weapon that he could defend himself with.

Not paying enough attention to what was in front of him he didn't see the low hanging branch until it was to late. Flying head first into the branch was not fun. Laying on the ground dazed by the blow Kurt faild to notice the frog like creatures gathering around him with lectures grins when he turned over to stand the largest frog jumped on him driving it's cock into what it thought was a pussy. Kurt screamed at the intrusion which quickly became sexual moans and groans as the frog groped his (or should I say her) breasts while one of it's friends shoved it's cock into his mouth and down his throat. Setting a fast and brutal pace both frogs fucked Kurt to their heart's content the other frogs weren't idle as they waited for their turn slowly stroking themselves they all cam at the same time covering Kurt in their sticky cum. The two inside him picked up their pace and cam hard and long inside him. Kurt couldn't hold it anymore and had his own orgasms causing his walls to squeeze and milk the frog's dick they switched spots.

And it happened all over again and again until all the frogs were satisfied and Kurt was so full and covered by frog cum it was dripping off and out of him as the frogs carried him to a small clearing where they tied Kurt up to a tree where he would stay until the eggs where ready to be laid. They world bring him food daylily.

* * *

( a few weeks later)

Kurt was uncomfortably swallon he felt like he was going to burst if the eggs kept growing but it was not to be as one of the frogs untied him and proceeded to drag him to a little pond. It was green with algae but Kurt could see what looked to be some kind of gelatinous pods just under the surface of the water. Already knowing what was going to happen Kurt got himself ready for a long day of laying eggs. It took hours of pushing for Kurt to get all of the eggs out and when he was done he was extremely tiered and was ready to sleep the frog seemed to forget about him as he laid there Kurt finally succumbed to sleep.

When he woke up it was to the morning sun. Finding himself free of any restraints Kurt took to the air so as not be captured again he went as high as he felt was safe, Kurt figured since the insects and frogs were s big he did **not** want to run into a bird on this world. He landed in a tree he didn't see anything that looked like a nest so he figured it was safe. Sitting on a branch Kurt began to be think about his new life.

* * *

(a few days later)

Kurt found out that his fingernails were now stingers they were quiet deadly to animals around his size and smaller. (it helped he used all ten stingers) But he still needed to catch them. He was getting better by using various traps like snares and pitfalls he also weaved nets to catch young fish (but he didn't know they were young) through out the days he was starting to feel a need for shelter as the one he made was only good for stopping the wind and rain. One day while out exploring more of the forest he noticed a few bee like people just sitting on a branch chewing what he thought was bark or leaves with a larger leaf beside them as he watched them spit on the leaf beside them then stick them together. Kurt realized they were building a hive he then turned for home and flew as fast as he could to get started on his own hive.

* * *

(a week later)

Kurt was finished with his own hive it wasn't very big or impressive but it was his hive and he was proud of it. During the past week and a half Kurt started to feel needy it still embarrassed him to no end knowing what his body wanted so he took off in search for some release. Kurt remembered flying near a pond on his way back from his last exploration and headed that way. He thought there would be more frogs there or at the very least some kind of animal would be drinking. Feeling even more embarrassed just trying to find something to fuck him he quickened his pace to get it over with. Arriving at the pond Kurt noticed the water didn't look right in fact once he got close enough he could tell it wasn't water at all. Kurt slowly aproched the gelatinous looking water woundering what it was. Upon reaching the edge he put his foot in, he shuddered at the feeling, it was warm and clung to his foot. Turning around Kurt was going to leave but was grabbed by a slimy tentacle and was pulled back an into the slimy embrace.

The slime monster had been waiting for something to get to curious and now what it thought was a strange bee had placed it's foot right in the slime it waited till the strange bee turned around to make it's move. Quickly sending out a tentacle to grab it's next lay it wrapped around the waist and pulled the female looking bee back to it and to the center. Kurt was both excited and a little scared yes he had come out here looking for something to fuck but he didn't think it was going to be some sort of slime. The slime wasted no time as Kurt was invaded by three different sized tentacles the one in his mouth tasted horrible he was gagging on the taste alone. The one in his cock was as thick as his forearm and even though it was slime it was just as hard as the frogs were and the one in his ass was twice as thick as the one in front pounding into his womb with a vigor none of the other creatures had used. Kurt felt like he was in both heaven and hell as the slime fucked him with no mercy playing with his breasts it kept Kurt wanting more.

The slime fucked Kurt for many, many hours and in different positions at one point taking the tentacle out of his mouth just to give room for the one in his ass to come out of his mouth making Kurt look up into the sky and look like he was impaled (well he was impaled) on a Stalagmite of slime it didn't stay long as it gave a surge and orgasmed hard filling his womb and cover him with it's slimy cum. Kurt was having a hard time staying awake after being fucked for the whole day he started to think his reason on the planet was being the hole it's residents needed. But he was starting to really enjoy the sex. What Kurt didn't realize was that he was slowly starting to crave being fucked and that he was carrying several dozen slime eggs back to his hive.

* * *

(several days later)

Kurt was stalking a small deer like creature and he was about to pounce when a slimy substance began to pour out of him and a sharp pain ran through him, having felt this pain before Kurt knew what it meant and realized that slime creature had deposited eggs inside him. Quickly looking for a safe place to lay the eggs he came upon a cave he found a depression in the back. Laying down he prepared for the pain that came with laying eggs what Kurt didn't know was the eggs had hatched inside him (that was the reason for the slime running out of him ) and were ready to come out so he wasn't ready for feeling like he was pissing but when he looked, Kurt saw slime coming out and thought that it might be just how slimes were born. When the slime stopped flowing Kurt stood up and flew away. Looking for something to eat he didn't notice the spider web in front of his path and flew right into it.

The spider wasted no time in coming out to see what was stuck in it's web. Kurt saw the spider which looked like a Centaur from Greek mythology except the lower half was a spider's body not a horse. Kurt shivered in excitement when he saw the size of the creature's cock it was easily 15 inches long and 6 inches wide before a bulbous area near the base of the creature's cock. Kurt licked his lips in anticipation of what's to come. The Cenatour like spider was inching itself closer and closer until with one sudden jerk it was completely sheathed itself deep inside of Kurt's gaping and willing hole and began a steady but quick pace. Kurt could feel it growing inside of him and was loving it. The spider didn't take long when it thrust as hard as it could placing the crown of it's cock inside of Kurt's womb blowing it's load and eggs making sure the knot at the base of it's cock was firmly inside of Kurt .It cam for several minutes and by the time it was done Kurt looked like a seven months pregnant woman.

Once done the spider yanked up and snapped it cock off still inside of Kurt and proceeded to remove him from it's web. Kurt being as full as he could be, couldn't fly with the extra weight of all the cum and eggs inside of him. He started to walk off in a random direction to remove the cock inside his body sitting down on a large stone he firmly grabbed ahold of the protruding cock and tugged at it trying to remove the block from his own cock it took a few minutes but he got it out only to feel the spider's cum running down his legs. After all the cum was out Kurt's stomach was mostly back to normal he still looked several months pregnant but he felt better and lighter. Kurt still didn't feel like he could fly so he was forced to walk but the sun was going down he knew that the creatures got even more horny at night if they caught him out it would mean even more sex willing or not. Kurt found a den not to long before night and as he laid down to sleep Kurt was once more thinking about a weapon.

* * *

(three days later)

Kurt was still walking home from the spider fucking when he bent over in pain and fell to his ass when the spider eggs started coming out they weren't large eggs but there were alot of them. There were so many eggs it took longer than he thought it would the pain had stopped half way through and Kurt had orgasmed several times by the end of this ordeal. Kurt didn't feel that he could walk after the pain and exhaustion of laying the spider eggs. What Kurt didn't know was the spider's broken dick was to keep the eggs in longer and to constantly release a powerful painkiller so he wouldn't feel the eggs growing as they were, the eggs wouldn't hatch. Feeling better after a few minutes Kurt took off again this time in search for some metal to make a knife at the least. Flying as fast as his wings would take him he searched long and hard.

Kurt was about to give up when a flash of light caught his eyes he flew closer to check it out being cautious about it he was still tiered after all and didn't feel like being fucked again. Landing he walked around the small metal ore to ensure that there weren't any traps. Finding none Kurt began to dig around the chunk of ore, it took awhile but he eventually got a basketball sized chunk of ore. Taking off again with the ore in hand Kurt took his time to watch out for anything that could grab him one way or another. When he finally got to the hive he found a good spot to make a fire to smelt the ore down to what he could work with. He was glad his father was a blacksmith and he helped out in the forge or making a weapon or tools would be alot harder by the time he was set up the sun was going down.

Heading into his hive Kurt thought he heard something but when he listened harder he couldn't hear anything shrugging he headed in for the night. The next morning Kurt went to get some wood to start on the forge wanting to get started as soon as possible Kurt took off to get all the dead branches that he could when his arms were full he zipped back to where he left the ore chunk a dropped the wood to the side of it and went for more. It didn't take long for him to gather enough wood for the fire. Kurt then began to dig a hole to make charcoal. Without a shovel it took most of the day. Kurt knew it was going to take some time but he was ready for the work it would take to make his weapon and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

(a few days later)

Kurt was finally done with his first self made machete the ore was surprisingly pure for rough ore. It wasn't as good as his dad could do but it would get the job done. Suddenly Kurt heard voices at first he thought he was finally going insane being alone in the woods on a new world. Kurt was proven wrong when the voices got loader as they drew nearer to his hive not knowing weather these people were friendly or not. Kurt took to the tree tops to stay out of sight. When a girl about the same size as Kurt followed by a man fully dressed in armor came into the clearing. Kurt heard the girl saying. "It was right over here." The man replied. "Well it isn't here now we must have scared it off."

Kurt was as quite as he could he even landed on a branch to keep his wings still and from buzzing. The two below was walking around the girl was looking for him and the man was inspecting the forge and surrounding area he then said. "If it truly was a creature of these woods then why does it need a forge and it's still warm meaning that it has been used recently." The girl turned asking. What does a bee need a forge for? And how would it even know what to do with it let alone use it?" Kurt was thinking. " _They don't seem like bad people."_ He was about to confront them when the branch he was on broke and Kurt fell to the ground hard. Both of his visitors turned when they heard the snap of the branch and the thump of Kurt's body hitting the ground. The man in armor was first to move as he drew his sword and the girl said. "See I told you it was a bee." The man said. "I wasn't doubting you lass."

Kurt started to stand up and said. "You're trespassing on my camp." Upon hearing his words the armored man put the sword away and said. "My apologies for trespassing but don't bees live in a hive." Kurt pointed to a tree not that far from the forge where he built his hive. The girl noticed that Kurt's head was the only human part of his body turned around and said. "Put some clothes on will you miss." Kurt got mad and shouted. "Do you think I want to be naked and I'm a boy. My name is Kurt. What is yours?" The girl blushed a deep red and the man said. "Sorry but you look like a young lady to me. And my name is Vincent and her's is Melody." After the pleasantries were done Kurt and the two started to get to know eachother telling past experiences even the unpleasant ones, Kurt was hesitant but gave into the encouraging faces that were on his new friends.

* * *

(a week later)

Kurt has been in a good mood since meeting Vincent and Melody although they only stayed a few days, Vincent helped Kurt by inspecting his hive and machete, praising him on his craftsmanship on the machete and pointing out his flaws in his hive. Kurt was a humble boy and said. It's nothing when compared to my father's work. On the other day Melody asked about the things Kurt had made.

Kurt had enjoyed those few days with them and had been considering the offer that Vincent made on the prompting of Melody. At first Kurt was afraid that she (yes Kurt finally accepted that he was now a she, I think she needs a new name but think of any so it will stay as is) wasn't going to be accepted and hunted down if someone found out what she looked like under the cloak. It was becoming noon and Kurt started to smell the scent of chocolate still being as young as she was Kurt loved chocolate. Tuning in the direction the wind was coming from she took off to find her some chocolate just thinking about the confection got her mouth watering.

Flying as fast as her uniquely curved would take her, Kurt was disappointed when she came upon a strange chocolate plant it looked harmless and smelled great but Kurt wasn't going to take any chances and tried to see if it was just what it looked like or not. After doing several different things to the plant which included poking it with a stick throwing a stone into it Kurt thought on it for a moment when a butterfly landed on one of the plants many flowers and began to feed not taking long to drink it's fill the butterfly then flew off on it's mary little way.

Kurt seen this and started picking the chocolate chip looking berries thinking. S _core I haven't had any chocolate since the day before waking up here. Sh_ e began to pick the chocolate chip looking berries she even ate a few of the flowers. Kurt only picked a few hands full and flew back to her hive upon Kurt's arrival she was pleasantly surprised to find Melody sitting at the roots of her tree. Reaching the tree Kurt saw Melody was alone and her clothes were a little ripped and getting closer Kurt could hear she was crying. It took a few minutes to calm her down and to get the whole story from her. By the time Melody was done she was crying again dropping the berries Kurt wrapped Melody up in her arms and took Melody into her hive to be safe from the forest dwelling creatures.

Coming back for the berries Kurt noticed Vincent come hobbling out of the forest into Kurt's little clearing he was looking quite beaten with his hair all messed up, armor dented slightly and the few cuts up and down his body. He was looking around when. " I took her into the hive she should be safe but you look like hell man. Will tell me what happened?" Kurt answered the unasked question the asked her own. Vincent looked relived when he heard that and said. We were attacked on our way here they went straight for Melody I shouted for her to run but before she could one grabbed her and started to feel around her body, but when I cut through the tentacles they switched to me and Melody took her chance to run, now I better check on her. Kurt offered to bring him up but he said. "Sorry I am to heavy for that." So Kurt said. "I could bring her back down."

* * *

(later that day)

They were all sitting around the little clearing Kurt had taken for herself Melody and Kurt were munching on the berries that she had found earlier that day they tasted just like milk chocolate Vincent said. "They are safe to eat but I suggest that you not eat to many as it will upset your stomachs just like any other sweets would." He then asked. Kurt what will you do for the rainy season? "I don't know." Kurt replied and Melody said. "You should come with us and stay there till it is over but you might lose your clearing." Kurt thought about it and decided that the clearing wasn't important and said. "Alright if I wouldn't be a bother to you two and if it is alright with Vincent." Vincent took no time telling Kurt it was fine and it is why he brought up the rainy season in the first place.

* * *

(Two months later)T

The rainy season was over and Kurt was ready to explore more of the world, he had gotten up with the sun and was reaching for the door when Vincent called out. "Your not leaving without breakfast are you Kurt I know for a fact it will be done in a few minutes Melody would want to say good bye. It would break her heart if she didn't get to and it would.." "Ok, okay I get it" Kurt interrupted. She was walking so Kurt didn't understand how he heard her and she wondered just when does Vincent get up. Through the rainy season Kurt and Melody became great friends. On one of the dryer days when the rain wasn't coming in feet every minute Melody had helped Kurt find a new traveling robe that was far more durable than Vincent's robe that he had given to Kurt was. And on some of the worst of days they all sat in the living room sometimes playing board games and sometimes just enjoying a steaming cup of hot chocolate. When breakfast was done it didn't take long for Melody to enter the room fully dressed for a day outside and more if the pack she had strapped over her left shoulder was anything to go by. Kurt turned to her and said. "Good mourning Melody how was your night and why do you look like you're ready for a long time outdoors?" Melody answered Kurt's question saying. "That is because I am. You are letting me come with you? Please you got to I can't gain anymore experience here and I want to see more of the world too." Kurt turned to Vincent for help asking with her eyes. " _Please what do I say?"_

* * *

I need a beta badly please review constructive criticism and even flames are welcome


	2. Chapter 2 Out in the big world

(several weeks later)

Kurt was buzzing with excitement as she walked down the main road Melody didn't like, not coming but Kurt knew the two of them wasn't enough for some situations like when she had flown into that branch. Kurt also knew that had they been there Vincent might not have been able to fight off all the frogs and Melody would have been to busy checking Kurt to notice and Kurt was to out of it at the time so if a frog or five had overpowered Vincent, they both would have been laying eggs. Kurt did not want to be responsible for Melody getting raped like that. Therefore Kurt couldn't allow Melody to come at first Melody through a fit, screaming accusations that Kurt was just using them to avoid the rain. Which was ironic since when she said that, there was the soft rumble of thunder in the distance and Kurt turned to the door and left flying away. Kurt was hurt and angered by Melody's words. With a slightly louder voice then he normally spoke with Vincent said. "It seems to me this storm will be one of those rare and powerful storms and now Kurt will be caught in it, flying angry if the buzzing was anything to go by." He finished with a small prayer for Kurt's safety.

The storm had caught up to Kurt in minutes and threw the girl around with no mercy and blew her to what Kurt thought was the ocean but would later learn was just a massive lake. Kurt had learnt about the area she was in while walking around the little port town which was named Harbor's shallow. Now Kurt was walking to see the different sights as well as avoiding the eyes of a nasty predator bird in the area She didn't feel like laying eggs that could possibly split her. So Kurt had decided to walk with a group of traveling merchants for extra protection for both her and them. Kurt still had her machete with her so she was going to do all that she could to help while she was with them. Kurt stayed with them for a few days before she went off the road and over the plains smelling all the different scents from all the flowers and loved all of it buzzing with excitement she went from flower to flower just to see if she could identify any so far the only flowers she knew was the roses and lotus but she didn't give up. After a while Kurt's stomach started to growl Kurt had been so focused on the flowers she forgot to prepare a trap for food which meant she would either be hunting, foraging or going hungry as she was contemplating what to do the wonderful scent of the flower's nectar wafted into her nose and before Kurt realized what she was doing she began drinking the sweet smelling nectar. Coming up with a content sigh Kurt saw some bees flying towards a fairly large tree with the biggest hive she has ever saw reaching nearly as tall as the tree using most of it to stay upright and off the ground. Kurt turned around and flew away as fast as she could.

Kurt kept going until she was sure they wouldn't follow but by then the sun was making it's way down. Kurt started setting up a spot to sleep for the night. As she slept Kurt was gently lifted up and carried away by a spider-Centaur when it had Kurt were it wanted her. As it positioned Kurt's body so it would get the most pleasure out of her body it started spinning webs around her first so she didn't have any wiggle room then to ensure she stayed in the position the spider had put her into. Once the spider was done it placed itself in front of Kurt's entrance pulled back and slammed into Kurt's body. Kurt woke up with a scream and the spider bent down and bite her on the shoulder getting another scream as it injected a powerful paralysis to keep her still and began thrusting in and pulling back sometimes coming completely out just to harshly thrust back in all the way. This went on until Kurt started to feel her body again and started to struggle but she had no room and barley any strength from no sleep from the paralysis and being pounded into all night by a sex crazed spider of a Centaur which felt the movement under him and shoved down even further and harder, pushing all of his cock into Kurt making the knot sink in with a wet popping sound getting an even louder scream from Kurt than the ones he got the night before after humping Kurt a few more minutes he finally started to cum. Kurt was trying not to pass out as she felt her stomach inflate with the monster's cum she also felt as it deposited many, many eggs inside her womb and the harsh jerk that would separate her from him leaving behind his cock. This time instead of just letting Kurt go he raised her to face level and in a raspy voice said. "Don't take plug out, when it done it falls."

Kurt just nodded not wanting to be bitten again he then took her back to the place he picked her up from after setting Kurt down he jumped away into the forest and she just laid there tiered but to sore to sleep feeling the cock squirting some kind of liquid into her and fearing it would keep going until she burst like a water balloon she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

(two weeks later)

Kurt could hardly move with her stomach as full as it was with the spider eggs they had absorbed all the cum in her but that just made them swell as the spiders in them started to grow and Kurt could feel them inside her when she had woken up the first day and her stomach looked like she had many balls about the size of a baseball inside her. At first she was relived but as the days past and her stomach began to swell up again as it felt like the spider's cock kept leaking out some kind of liquid and when Kurt felt like she was going to burst the dick came out. After many days Kurt had finally laid all of the spider's eggs, it had taken two days to lay them all (there were just that many) and Kurt was both exhausted and hungry she had been foraging for some food since her stomach was so swollen Kurt could barley walk let alone hunt, when the block in her pussy finally fell and then such a powerful pain that brought her to her knees and she proceeded to lay the eggs.

Kurt was getting ready to hunt when suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes she prepared herself for a fight when a man slightly shorter than Vincent came out with a perverted grin. Kurt relaxed a little bit but was still prepared to fight when the man suddenly lunged for her, Kurt lashed out with five of her stingers and struck him around his heart killing him almost instantly. Kurt immediately flew off she did not want to know if he had friends with him or not. After flying for a few minutes when Kurt's stomach growled she was really hungry and knew she needed to eat soon as Kurt flew across the land she kept looking for something to eat she was starting to think that she'd go hungry for another day when Kurt saw a lake so clear and full of different fish she wanted to dive in after one but she could clearly see several fish that was much bigger than her but when all hope for a bite to eat was lost a young deer looking creature came out of the woods to drink upon, seeing what she thought was a deer Kurt dive bombed it with stingers ready it was a quick kill. But she knew the smell of blood would attract bigger predators to the area so Kurt took a leg in hand and flew up with it then after reaching a hundred feet or close to it. Kurt dived back towards the ground and slammed the deer on the ground and heard the bones break she then twisted the leg until with a sickening wet tearing sound could be heard, the leg was free from the body. Kurt immediately flew off once more invigorated by the thought of food she flew to the other side of the lake to start a fire so she could eat the leg she had but first she needed wood.

* * *

(the next day)

Kurt was back on the main road again traveling east when she heard voices coming from behind her. Kurt stopped to listen when she realized she knew those voices they were Melody and Vincent. Buzzing once more with excitement Kurt turned around and flew in the direction of her friends. When she got there Kurt embraced Melody and then Vincent giving her apologies for leaving the way she did then Melody apologized saying. "No Kurt you have nothing to be sorry for its me who needs to say sorry I was just so angry when you said I couldn't come with you I said some mean and hurtful things I hope you'll forgive me."

"Its alright Melody I forgive you." Kurt said. Traveling with Melody and Vincent the rest of the day Kurt was happy to have company as the sun was sinking in the horizon signaling the end of another day.

* * *

(two weeks later)

Kurt was splitting up with Melody and Vincent again she was heading in a generally south direction and they were heading northwest so after deciding to spend one more night in each others company they set camp near a small pond so they could go fishing for dinner and breakfast in the morning. Kurt decided to go for a swim and catch fish that way as she used her stingers but only one on each hand as she didn't want to poison the meat but they didn't know that there were many underwater tunnels and cavern systems all around the pond. After catching several fish Kurt decided to just relax in the water laying on her back just floating around unaware of the creature down below the depths of the pond and coming up to eat the little bug in it's pond.

Vincent called Kurt in waving the cooked fish saying "Come get it while it is still hot Kurt." Kurt immediately Kurt turned onto her stomach and headed for shore but noticed the shadow looming underneath her and getting larger so she sped up not wanting to be lunch and just as she was getting out the creature lunged up out of the water and looked around the pond but noticed it's prey was to far to reach so it sank back into the water.

Kurt was freaking out over the size of the eel like creature that nearly ate her if Vincent hadn't called her in when he did she would have been lunch with nothing she could have done to save herself as the eel was much to large for a few stings to take out. Shaking she sat down to eat and try to calm down from the near death experience she knew it would be a long night as Kurt feared the eel would make an appearance in her dream.

* * *

(the next day)

Kurt slowly awoke to find breakfast done and cold but still good she was still tiered since she hardly slept because of nightmares as she ate she looked around the camp and as close to the water that Kurt was willing to get. She saw several tracks in the ground noticing both Vincent's and Melody's heading towards the forest and some kind of canine heading to the water's edge and disappeared with no tracks leading away from the water Kurt shivered. Hearing a rustling from the forest Kurt turned and prepared for a fight but soon relaxed as Melody shortly followed by Vincent walked out and into the clearing with lunch for all three of them Kurt walked over to them and took the fish birds berries and mushrooms from them and said "Well since I (yawn) slept all morning I guess I'll prepare lunch (yawn)."

"No offense meant but I don't know if I want you to as you look dead on your feet Kurt." Melody said gently so she wouldn't upset her friend she was relived when Kurt just nodded her head.

"Kay i'm going to explore a little around here I should be back before the food is ready I'll see you two then bye." Kurt said as she walked towards the forest she was feeling a need for something to be inside her. Walking around aimlessly Kurt kept her eyes trainer on her surroundings for any signs of recent animal activity, on the hunt for a different reason other than food. It took several minutes and many yards of searching before Kurt noticed a snapped branch about waist high off the ground and bent slightly to the left she then looked down to the ground to see the tracks that looked like a canine but the print in the ground was slightly smaller than her palm in size and set a couple inches deep in the ground making Kurt believe it is heavy. Taking off to follow the tracks from the air she began to fly only a few feet off the ground and sped up to catch up with the animal her crotch getting wetter by the seconds as she imagined what she would be fucked by next she was so deep in thought she almost flew over it but stopped seeing it. The beast was large easily 5 foot long not counting the two foot tail, it was muscular and had opposable thumbs for grabbing and holding it's short fur the color of the forest around it, rippling with the muscle underneath the skin she watched it move before sniffing around the area it was in, picking up the scent of a bitch in heat nearby. The beast started searching for the one releasing the scent when Kurt landed nearby it quickly turned and pounced. Kurt was only 6 feet up so she thought it couldn't reach her but was so shocked when it grabbed her she was to slow to stop it from slamming her into the ground forcing out all the air in her lungs. Stunned Kurt barley moved as she tried to get her breath back as the beast got over top of her positioning it 8 inches and growing cock to Kurt's entrance. Kurt was catching her breath finally when she felt the creature's dick pushing slightly at her tentacle made pussy when with a sudden thrust from the beast had her impaled by it's cock and felt it growing inside her as the monster fucked her going at a feral pace coming out to the tip and ramming back in all the way forcing Kurt to hit the ground each time it thrust back in only to lift her up with it's pull on the reverse. For what felt like hours but was really just an hour and a half Kurt fucked until with a brutal thrust down the beast sunk it's cock into Kurt's pussy with a load and wet pop and a scream of pain filled ecstasy, the wolf's knot was in and swelling rapidly as it kept humping Kurt even as it started to cum filling Kurt's womb with it's highly fertile seed. As Kurt was knotted to the animal she unconsciously started to move with it as she started to cum herself but nothing could leave Kurt's pussy with the canine's knot in her. Kurt watched as her belly began to swell with the beast's cum and her own juices that couldn't escape. When her belly stopped inflating she looked 9 months pregnant and ready to burst but the beast stayed on top of her laying down to rest it tucked her underneath it's body and began to sleep waiting for it's knot to go down and free it from within the great smelling bitch.

* * *

(a few hours later)

Kurt came back with a slight limp and a satisfied smile on her face as she sat down for lunch Melody wrinkled her nose and said "Eww you stink Kurt where have you been in order to get so smelly."

"Sorry about the smell Melody but I was trapped under some kind of canine for the last couple of hours being fucked into submission." Kurt said Melody could just stare in surprise. At the way Kurt said that like she truly enjoyed being Fucked by an animal and more than likely being knotted to said animal and the fact is simply that she did. Before anything else could be said Kurt grabbed a plate near the fire and began eating putting an end to the conversation. By the time everything was said and done it was nearly night as the sun slowly sank in the horizon Kurt fell asleep wondering if the beast had got her pregnant like all the others had.

* * *

(8 weeks later)

As the weeks went by Kurt had gotten her answer she was pregnant again and this time with a wolf like animal's child or children and by the time eight weeks had passed Kurt was nearing her due date not that she knew that but with the size of her belly it wouldn't be to much longer. Kurt didn't want to give berth in front of Melody and Vincent so after talking about heading south which went away from the town Melody and Vincent were going to she flew off early the morning after her encounter with this planets version of a lone wolf to get as much distance between her and the two friends she had made near the beginning of her miss-adventure that she found herself on she was mourning her old life when she doubled over in pain as a contraction ran through her and then her water broke drenching her from the waist down. From past experiences Kurt knew that she was about to give berth and not just lay eggs or have slime running out of her like she was some kind of faucet.

Kurt also knew she needed to find shelter for the process of pushing out a new life which was always exhausting. When Kurt was nearing a cave she felt another contraction with more force than the first and had her on her hands and knees with the pain but she fought through and crawled into the cave but before she could go any further than a foot in she felt a third contraction and this one made her fall on the ground screaming in pain as the pups began to move down to her uterus she had enough sense to turn to the side so that she didn't kill the pups. Kurt didn't know how many she was carrying but she knew there was more than one. What Kurt didn't know was the wolf had followed her to the cave by tracking her through the weeks keeping to the shadows waiting for it's pups to be born. It was just making it to the spot where Kurt's water had broke and went into labor when it heard the pained screams of Kurt as she was giving birth to the new lives that were growing inside her for the past few weeks. Sniffing around the area it didn't take long for the beast to track her to the cave she was currently in when the sound of yipping and other young puppy sounds. Walking to the entrance of the cave it watched as the pups nursed from Kurt's full and swollen breasts there were only four of them so two pups had to wait their turn to feed from their mother. Kurt was exhausted from giving live birth as she was more used to laying eggs so she was unprepared for the pain and time it took just to push one out she even became scared that one or more of them would suffocate before it even had a chance to live but her fears were unfounded as she pushed the last one out and laid back to rest when she felt one start to suckle on her breast her eyes snapped open and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as the pup tried desperately to get it's mother's milk. Hearing the moan from her seemed to get the attention of the three others but one was faster than the other two and attached itself to her other breast getting more moans from Kurt. Kurt was unsure what to do she had never had her nipples sucked on before and didn't know if she could feed them but before she could stop either of the pups she felt a liquid come out from her nipples and let out another moan but this one was from the pure ecstasy she felt from being milked and when she felt the two release her breasts she coaxed the other two to suckle and feed. She was so exhausted though that she fell asleep with the pups feeding and didn't see the father stalking through the cave entrance to retrieve the pups.

* * *

(the next day)

Kurt woke up to the yips and growling of the puppies they were getting hungry but they weren't feeding like they did the other day she was about to get up from her position when she heard a louder but deeper growl coming from the cave entrance, snapping her eyes open Kurt saw the wolf in the mouth of the cave with what appeared to be a half eaten deer carcass and her stomach let out it's own growl telling Kurt she was hungry herself. She slowly approached it Kurt was afraid that the wolf wouldn't share the kill but when it got up and walked away she knew that the wolf was giving the food to her. Grabbing a leg Kurt began to remove it from the rest and started setting up a fire pit just outside the cave seeing the wolf laying off to the side she said to it "You can have the rest I don't eat much compared to your species it will go to waste if I tried to eat all of it." The wolf looked at her then to the carcass and stood up walked over to it and began eating while Kurt was gathering wood for the fire the pups woke up and began to explore their surroundings under the watchful eyes of their sire.

* * *

(three weeks later)

The pups were finally weened and Kurt couldn't be happier as their needle like teeth hurt like hell when they got to enthusiastic trying to get all the milk they could and sunk their teeth into her breasts. Now the pups were out learning how to hunt and Kurt took the hostility of the wolf as her que to leave and flew off in search for something to fuck. Over the last few weeks Kurt was getting horny again but she was not going to let the wolf mount her again. So she flew south towards the equator of the planet Kurt knew she was getting close as the trees showed that she was in a more tropical region with the palm tree like trees below her. But with the sun going down Kurt needed to find shelter and with it getting dark she needed it soon. Kurt searched for what seemed to be hours but was only forty five minutes but she found an old hollow tree she could crash in for the night but as she went to fall back a vine wiped out and grabbed Kurt by the neck before dragging her out and into the forest.

After getting Kurt to the main portion of it's body with it's true stamen where it slammed Kurt down ripping a cry of anguish from her as the flower began to vigorously rub squeeze and just plain out fondling Kurt as it pounded Kurt up and down on the stamen and taking advantage of her gaping mouth shoved a couple of tentacles down her throat and poured it's syrupy nectar down into her stomach where it would be absorbed by Kurt's body keeping her wanting more so she wouldn't leave until the plant had deposited several seeds but it would be a long night before it does.

* * *

(late morning the next day)

Kurt woke up still impaled on the stamen of the plant and very full of both nectar and seeds she slowly pulled herself up and off of the fat plant cock in her pussy wincing and hissing from time to time as it rubbed her sore and sensitive walls with it's many ridges and dull points as she raised up Kurt felt the plant shudder inside of her before releasing one final burst of semen to fertilize it's seeds and start the growing process. Kurt was nearly off when she felt the plant squirting inside of her it was thick and filled every bit of her womb that the seeds didn't even making them float inside of her making Kurt feel like she was going to pop and pushed her off with one final squirt not only removing Kurt from it's stamen but covering her in it's semen. After getting away from the sex crazed plant Kurt had little difficulty removing the seeds inside of her but the plant's semen made her very sticky.

* * *

(a few days later)

Kurt could be seen walking through the forest exploring her new surroundings and looking for a place to build a new hive and forge to repair her machete it was badly damaged from all the shrubbery that was cut down with it but before she could get started on her hive Kurt was grabbed from behind and carried away by a very large bee about twice as big as she was. After flying for a few minutes the bee finally came to a hive with many a bees buzzing through the air in and out of the hive doing what bees do best which is provide for the whole colony the bee that had Kurt kept flying until it came to a familiar sight of a pond of honey which she was then forcibly dunked under the surface repeatedly until she stopped squirming but was not dead as she could easily be seen breathing but her exo-skeleton started to thicken, her stingers became sharper her wings even changed and looked much stronger as well as they looked a lot more like a bird's wings but still clearly insect like by the time her new exo-skeleton was done forming Kurt had passed out from lack of oxygen. Upon waking up Kurt noticed she was in a room that had the distinct smell of sex she knew she needed to escape but when she went to the door another bee entered the room and when Kurt tried to pass him he hit Kurt hard in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards and fall to the ground the male bee didn't waste a moment and immediately crawled over top of her and thrust down into Kurt's gaping and wet pussy causing Kurt to gasp and arch her back in shear pleasure from the bee's intrusion. When the bee heard Kurt start to moan and move with it the bee picked up the pace and before long Kurt was nothing more than a queen taking the sperm of all the male bees in the hive Kurt didn't know how long it took but by the time they stopped coming she knew there was little to no chance of escaping as she could already feel her body absorbing all the semen that it could but she was to tiered to continue to think of escaping as her world began to slowly turn black as Kurt fell to the ground exhausted and swollen with cum. Kurt knew she would be stuck laying eggs for the next few years since her biology teacher was a bee fanatic and had a honey bee farm she knew from him that a virgin queen would store the semen and slowly release more as she laid lots and lots of eggs.

* * *

(three years later)

Kurt was laying her final egg after so many days of just laying eggs and Kurt was ready to get out she had decided to do that she would play Opossum and pretend that the process was to much to endure so with a final push Kurt screamed as loud and hard as she could before slumping back to the ground seemingly dead as she did her best to take slow shallow breathes to keep her body as still as possible just waiting for them to take her supposed carcass out and away from the hive she felt them as they poked, pushed, shook and pulled on her as she lay there prone dead in their eyes one of them looked up and gave the order to carry the dead queen out to dump. Kurt was so relived to hear those words she almost gave herself away with a smile she just had to wait a few more minutes and then she could smile all she wants to. After a short flight the drone bee that had been given Kurt to dispose of was nearing the site where they have been dropping their dead for generations when a shadow flew over scaring the drone and causing him to fly as fast as he could but it was useless as the predator above folded it's wings back and dove for the drone ignoring the motionless body it was carrying opening it's beak and ( **Crunch)** ate the drone bee before flying off for more Kurt had watched it all through cracked eyelids and when the bird flew away she quickly flipped and began to flap her wings to slow her decent to the forest floor where it was mildly safer and started walking in a random direction slightly shivering from the memory of the bird from moments ago. After walking fa few minutes Kurt needed to sit down she was still very exhausted from laying so many eggs and it was getting dark "There should be a decent size clearing up ahead of us in a few meters we can make camp there for the night." came a familiar voice "Good I'm getting tiered and I think the caravan head is getting madder by the minute that we keep going." was the reply from much closer and Kurt jumped "Melody, Vincent is that you?" she called out in the direction of the voices. There was a rustling in the bushes and then Melody came running out with her arms open for a hug she took a couple of steps before grabbing Kurt in a bear hug.

"Kurt I missed you so much where have you been all these years?" Melody asked as she squeezed a little tighter before letting go and taking a step back to give Kurt some room as Vincent walked out of the bushes leading a caravan along the way.

"Well your looking well how are you doing and it looks like you lost the cloak I gave you or did something happen to it?" Vincent said and asked with a smirk on his face to let Kurt know that he was not mad but curious about what happened to her but before she could answer a soldier jumped forward screaming "Monster!" running towards Kurt with his spear drawn and ready but before he could get to close his weapon was seized by Vincent and Melody had stepped in front of Kurt to shield her.

"If you were paying attention you would have known this is Kurt the friend Melody and I have told you all about so if you don't want to be removed from this mission you will refrain from attacking her." Vincent said to the soldier with murder in his eyes and venom in his voice and was loud enough for all to hear.

* * *

Please review good or bad


	3. Chapter 3 The end Sorry

(Three weeks later)  
Kurt was off again and was flying over a swamp when she smelled something sweet so to find the smell she decided to go down and fly a little slower to see the area better she began to explore she could see a lot of trees. Trees resembling white cedar, northern white cedar, eastern hemlock, eastern white pine, pitch pine, Lob-lolly pine and black spruce are common in conifer swamps. As well as flowers resembling Golden Clubs, Fragrant Water Lilies, Bullhead Lilies, Grass Pink Orchid and Crimson-eyed Rose Mallow. (I googled common trees and flowers in swamps for the trees and flowers)

After flying around for a few minutes Kurt came across a semi dry spot with many of the flowers that have a resemblance to golden Clubs and Fragrant Water Lilies an as Kurt got closer to a Lilly she flew to close to a club which proceeded to knock her out of the sky where Kurt crashed painfully on her back on a lily pad. Kurt began to struggle to get up but the pad was sticky and before long, her struggles attracted the attention of a submerged swamp dweller which once standing Kurt could see it was a giant tortoise. The tortoise had felt the vibration from Kurt's struggling and surfaced for what it thought would be an easy meal but when it turned to see what the lily caught it released it's last breath from being submerged with a great inhale it knew the clubbing flowers around the clearing had caught something better. Kurt once seeing the sexual gleam in the eyes of the tortoise started to unconsciously rub her legs and calm down but in her head she was screaming at herself. _No stop I don't want this. I have to get out of here._

But she couldn't escape as the lily pad was to sticky and she had little to no room to move or even wiggle as she watched in horror as it took only half a minute for the reptile to get to her but by that time the tortoise as it's cock was beginning to erect and getting ready for what was to come. Once the tortoise had it's flesh rod inside of her it took fifteen to twenty minutes of a slow and tortuous rhythm all the while a thin liquid like substance flowed deep into her womb that definitely was full before ten minutes was used up and then it started depositing small and soft eggs into her gaping pussy because of the tortoise's enormous dick had expanded inside her it is now offering easy access for the tortoise's cum and eggs to just pour into her womb with nothing to stop them. Once the eggs were settled into Kurt's womb the tortoise removes itself from within the warm and squishy confines of Kurt's pussy which in an amazing show of elasticity snapped shut to hold in the load of cum that was slowly being absorbed into the eggs.

(6 months later)

Kurt was once again laying eggs but these eggs were larger than the bee eggs and hurt. Kurt was laying there for hours in pain and pushing each egg before the last egg was finally laid. Kurt flew away just as quickly as she was able flying fast and hard to escape. Putting the rising sun to her left Kurt took off for the horizon. In the next three days Kurt flew toward the coast only landing to eat, sleep and to answer the call of nature. After the pit stop Kurt began to walk round her wings were tired after flying for several miles at top speed. The forest she found herself in was a mix of deciduous and conifers. While exploring Kurt came upon some ruins it looked like it had been destroyed many years ago. Kurt walked what seemed to have once been the main street for the town the cobble stone pavement had many cracks and holes with grass and wild flowers growing everywhere she looked the buildings or what was left of them was not much more than piles of rubble. Kurt walked around for a few more hours gazing around at the variety of colors from extremely faded paint on a few bricks here and there to the wild flowers growing along the busted streets to the few trees that were in bloom before noticing night time was fast approaching as the sun began to dip down past the horizon coloring the sky and setting it ablaze with all the reds and oranges. Kurt used one of the few fruit bearing trees for shelter finding one of the branches a little higher than the first braches of the tree to hide her form from any nocturnal predators. Kurt used the last rays of sun light to construct a nest of sorts out of the leaves. The next morning Kurt woke up to a white out of mist being as damp as it was Kurt's wings were wet. Gathering enough berries and nuts for breakfast was hindered by the low visibility as Kurt had to get right next to a bush to even see it but after several minutes of foraging she hap a meal kurt was walking back to the ruins when a fluffy bunny jumped out in front of her, Kurt quickly stuck it with one of her stinger nails the meat would go real good with the nuts and berries she had.

* * *

For those who liked this story You have my apologies as I can't think of anything else to put in this story so this is the end


End file.
